The present invention relates to a lipstick case and, more particularly, to a lipstick case having a case holder with a non-circular profile on which a lid with a non-circular profile is easily covered.
A lipstick case based on the prior art generally includes a case holder, a sleeve installed in the case holder and used to hold a lipstick, and a lid covered on a top of the case holder. The sleeve has an upper segment protruding out of the top of the case holder and is provided with an actuator held inside. The lipstick can be extended from and retracted into the sleeve after the lid is removed and the case holder is turned relative to the sleeve. The lipstick retracted into the sleeve is further protected by the lid which has been covered on the case holder.
In general, the case holder is provided with one or a plurality of raised positioning portions formed on the top thereof and used to press against an inner wall of a bottom segment of the lid in order to position the lid which has been covered on the case holder of the lipstick case. However, the lid whose inner wall tightly resists the positioning portions of the case holder must be removed by one user who applies a larger force. On the other hand, the lid whose inner wall loosely resists the positioning portions of the case holder may be easily separated and dropped from the case holder.
Furthermore, it is inconvenient to adjust an angle of a lid with a non-circular profile, which needs to be positioned to and covered on a case holder of the lipstick case with a non-circular profile, and keep a specific side of the lid to align with a lateral wall of the case holder having a positioning part.